Thanksgiving with the Bensons
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam finds in self invited over to Freddie's for Thanksgiving. Sam gets more than she bargained for. A boy from her past. Yah... Got inspired by the thought of thanksgiving it's self. Hehe. SEDDIE
1. Oh Horror

Sam

….

Carly is in Yakima.

My mom is in Vegas.

Melanie went off to visit her totally hot british boyfriend. I mean hot.

Did I mention it's Thanksgiving? I lie on my bed and stare at my white ceiling hoping for something to change but it's only a fucking white ceiling. I feel like screaming at something. Frothy jumps on to my bed and lies on my belly. I'm not going to scream at Frothy. She's my only friend right now. I pet her soft fur and she purrs softly with her closing her eyes in comfort.

" Oh Frothy. There is nothing to do this Thanksgiving." I say to her. She meows. I pet her head.

" Mommy is not home. She's dry humping all the men in Las Vegas weather their married or not." I add. My phone then rings. I turn over to my bedside table on my left and grab my phone. I look at the caller id; CAMERA. I press the accept button and put the phone against my ear.

" What do you want Benson?" I ask demandingly.

" Nothing. I just wanted to know how your Thanksgiving was going." Freddie asks.

" How can I enjoy thanksgiving where everyone is gone and more likely making out with someone I'll never meet." I reply.

" I see."

" Yeah. Why are you calling anyway?"

" It's just boring around here. My mom is making dinner and she's hyperventilating over the green beans."

" Ooooooo interesting." He laughs.

" So your alone at your house?"

" No. I'm the back of a pick up truck heading over to Vegas. No. Spencer Sam-proofed the locks so I can't get in at Carly's."

" I thought he was joking."

" He wasn't." I smile to my self. Frothy starts liking my cheek. I giggle. " Oh stop it." I say to Frothy while laughing.

" What's going on?" Freddie asks with a suspicious voice. I pick up Frothy with my free hand and put her on the floor.

" It was just Frothy." I say. I get off my bed and walk around my blue and neon purple bedroom.

" How would you like to come over to my house. For thanksgiving? Since your by your self." Freddie asks suddenly. I lean against the wall and think to my self. Now as much as I want to go over to his house for thanksgiving, here are the pros and cons.

Pros:

Food

Embarrass the Benson

Lock mother in closet

Finally be able to burn Freddie's nug-nug costume

Cons:

Overhygenic mother

Forced to wear holiday sweeter vest

Constant washing of hands

Healthy food. No junk. Healthy

" There's gonna be pigs in a blanket." Freddie says happily. He must want me to come over that badly that he bribing me with the one d'oeuvre that got me to go to Wendy's sweet sixteen. I bite my lip.

" Be there in ten." I say hanging up the phone. I plop my phone on my light blue bed. I walk over to my closet. What do you exactly wear to a Thanksgiving dinner. What do I have? Jeans, t-shirts, dark clothes, tom-boyish shoes. I can't wear any of it. I think I have to enter…the forbidden zone. I walk out of my room and head straight towards, Melanie's room. She has a extreme pink room. Ah! I walk in and look inside her closet. I pull out a simple gray dress and a red sweater from her drawer and a pair of light brown knee leather boots. I run out of the room fastly and slam the door. Never again! I get out of my sweats and get everything on. I zip up my dress. I look in my full length mirror. The dress fitted me in all the right areas and wasn't pouffy at all.

Oh the horror if it was a pouffy dress.


	2. Sweater Vest

Freddie

…

" No mom I'm not going to wear it!" I yell pushing the horrible colored sweater towards her.

" But it brings out your eyes!" My mom complains.

" No mom! I'm sixteen! Sam's gonna make fun of me!"

" Since when have you cared about Sam's opinion?" My mom asks putting her hands on her hips. Oh god. I'm gonna admit that Sam does look hot in my eyes and that might be the slight reason why I am actually caring what she thinks about me and not just as the nerd boy behind the camera.

" Cause she, she…she burns sweater vests in her spare time. Not to mention this is my favorite one and I don't want to see be burned." I reply. She looks at me questionably. I smile stupidly.

" Fine! But don't come crawling to me when your cold!" Like that she heads out the door leaving my bedroom. I fix my blue shirt.

" I have sweatshirts in my drawers." I say mockingly. I walk out of my room and head into the living room. As I walk in, the door bell rings.

" I'll get it." I say running towards the door. I open the door. Sam stands there in all her glory. . She looks so beautiful. No, flawless. Her dress was hugging her at all her right curves. Her sweater made her lips look a bit redder.

" You look, amazing." I say catching my breath.

" Thanks." She says moving a strand of hair behind her ear. " It's thanksgiving. I thought I should dress, not me." She adds. I let her come in. I take off her sweater for her. Oh my god. It's strapless. Oh damn you hormones. I look around and my mom was putting out little appetizers around the room enough for twenty people.

" What's going on mom?" I ask.

" Everyone is going to be here in five minutes sweetie." My mom says. Sam laughs when she says sweetie. Oh mom. Wait? What?

" What do you mean by everyone?" I ask.

" Grandpa, grandma, Aunt Jennifer with her kids, Cousin Andrea, Kimberly and Brad with baby Stephanie, not to mention Ian and Barret." My mom replies then heading into the kitchen. Sam looks at me. Last time cousin Ian was here, he was flirting with her the whole time and 'tapping' her ass. She pushes me down into the mini hallway that leads to my room. She pins me to the wall.

" Why didn't you tell me that 'Ian tap my ass' is coming?" She asks evilly.

" I didn't know that my whole family was coming. I thought it would be us three." I complain.

" Well, you were wrong Benson and now the man who can tap a girl's ass two hundred times in one day is coming." Sam lets go of my arms. She messes her hands in her hair.

" I can ask him nicely not to, tap your ass." I say.

" It won't make a difference!" She moves her eyes around and looks at the hallway table. She sees the the sweater vest my mom was trying to make me wear. She picks it up.

" A turkey sweater vest?" She asks questionably. The turkeys go up and down in rows across the sweater.

" My mom made it." I argue. She raises an eyebrow. " Don't question me." I add.

" I don't question you. I question your mom." I take the sweater and throw it back on to the table. We walk back into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

The doorbell then rings. Oh dear lord.


	3. Along came Ian

Sam

…..

The sound of the doorbell sent a chill down my spine. I quiver a little. I hear Ms. Benson walk over to the door. I look over to Freddie. I exchange a smile with him.

" Freddie!" I hear an old man say. I see more likely Grandpa Benson with his balding white hair and glasses. Definitely dressed like an older timer.

" Grandpa." Freddie says faking happy.

" Good enough but minus the sarcasm." He says pulling him in for a hug. They exit it.

" And this must be…." He says.

" Sam." Freddie says as I stand. " Not Samantha." He adds. I roll my eyes.

" Well Samantha is a beautiful name." He says taking my hand and kiss it. Ugh. I glance over to Freddie and he smirks. He lets go of my hand. Oh great, now it smells like old people.

" Oh my gosh! Freddie! Your so tall and muscular." Someone in the female gender squeals. Gray hair in a bun. Petite. I say Grandma Benson. Dressed in a blue matching outfit. She runs to Freddie and I can't help of laugh.

" Samantha Puckett." I hear a recognizable male voice. I look behind Grandpa Benson who had moved out of my sight. Ian stands there in his ultimate glory. Dark brown hair, piercing hazel eyes, two inches taller than Freddie by far and more muscular. Ian has more of his mom's features. He walks towards me but I back up slowly into Freddie.

" You okay?" Freddie asks holding my arm.

" Um, uh….." I manage to say looking at him.

" Hello there." Ian says in his deep voice and then slapping my ass. He keeps it there and squeezes my butt cheek.

" Sexual harassment much?'" I ask pulling his hand off my butt like a leech.

" Yes. Very much." Ian replies looking into my eyes. " I knew you missed me." Ian adds. He leans his head down but I put my hand in front of his face.

" Not happening." I say. Okay revealing time. The first time I meet Ian, I found him extremely hot never-a-less. I might have, sort of, maybe…made out with him in Spencer's bathroom. Yeah….not my proudest moment. But then I found out what an ass he was and that he was a player that I kicked him in the balls before he came close to getting into a car to get to the airport to head back home to New York City.

" Pigs in blankets in the living room." Ms. B yells. I notice that the rest of the Benson crew was here and they all dashed to the living room.

" Pigs in a blanket!" I yell and grab Freddie's hand and pull him into the kitchen.

" What am I going to do Benson!" I exclaim quietly to Freddie.

" Well if your knocked up I recommend a specialist," Grandpa B says turning to us from the sink.

" Not you old timer!" I yell. He walks out of the kitchen with his drink. He closes the door behind him. I look at Freddie.

" I don't know what to say." Freddie says.

" Well say something intelligent! I don't want Ian near these lips, or this ass!" I exclaim.

" I don't know what to say. Truly, he only got with you cause you were available."

" True."

" But if you make your self, unavailable…"

" He'll totally back off." I say smiling. I smile at him.

" Your learning well Benson." I say crossing my arms in amazement.

" Have I ever mentioned your a genius?" I ask.

" Nope, but it will be a first." Freddie says smiling.

" Oh shut up." I say grabbing his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

" So? How are we going to make you unavailable?" He asks.

" Easy." I say. " If someone in the time before the dinner starts, asking either us if we are dating or if I am your girlfriend….you will say yes." I add.

" Yes." Freddie repeats.

" Yeah. Now if no one asks us if we're going out before the dinner…..then I will be obligated to make out with you to make it look like we're going out." I say. Freddie looks at me strangely.

" What?" I ask.

" It's not a half bad idea overall but my only problem, is my mom." Freddie points over to his mom who smiles as she talks to some relative I don't know yet. I roll my eyes.

" Once everyone leaves we'll tell her that everything was an act." I say to Freddie looking into his eyes. " It will work."

Grandpa and Grandma Benson start to walk over to us. Our time to shine. I take hold of Freddie's hand. He squeezes it tightly.


	4. Old Fashion Love

Freddie

…..

I hold on to Sam's hand tightly. Sam looks down at our hands and looks back up to my face. It feels, nice. I rub my thumb against her's.

" Freddie." My grandpa says as he stands with grandma in front of us.

" Yeah." I say.

" How long?" He asks.

" How long what?" I ask back.

" Oh stop, how long have you and Sam been dating?" My grandma asks. Everyone looks at us. I think baby Stephanie dropped her bottle.

" I would say that Sam and I have been dating for a month now." I reply. I hear my mom gasp. Sam slowly takes my arm and puts it around her waist. I try to pull it back but Sam used all her might to get it around her waist.

" How did it start?" Grandpa asks. I open my mouth,

" I think it started when we had our first kiss together. We really couldn't admit to each other at the time but, we just, some how, told each other that we liked the kiss and it started ever since." Sam says smiling. She winks at me. I then hear my mom drop a plate on the floor. Oh my god, it's actually working. Oh my god!

" Oh yeah." I hear. Sam and I turn around to Ian who has his arms crossed in disbelief. " I don't believe it." He adds.

" Well, that's old fashion love for you Ian. Sometimes you just can't believe it. Like your grandma and I. Hated each other. Now look at us. Fourty-three years and still going strong." Grandpa says.

" Oh yeah? How about a kiss then." Ian suggests. Oh my god. You did not just go there. " Or if you two are not dating…." He adds walking towards us.

" I don't think it's nesscer…." I manage say. Sam had grabbed my face and placed her lips on to mine. It felt so different this time. The last time we kissed it was three years ago. I felt all the feelings like I did the first time. Love, passion, desire and enchantment. I start to kiss her back. My hands hold on to her hips, then it was a total make-out from there. I hear a large sigh and then a thud. I pull away and let go of Sam. I peek into the living room walking around everyone. I see my mom lying on the floor with Aunt Jennifer kneeling besides here.

" Marrisa!" Aunt Jennifer exclaims nudging her. I walk back to Sam. I turn back to Ian. He looks at us in shock and disbelief. I look at my grandparents.

" Well, you two make a loverly couple." Grandma adds before walking away with grandpa. I look at Sam. She puts her hand over her mouth but I could still hear her giggle. I can't help of smiling. Her laugh is a disease some times. You can't help of smile.


	5. Pea Soup

Sam

…..

I'm sorry if I am giggling like a girly girl but first, I kissed Freddie and it felt…..AMAZING! So unbelievably amazing. You think it turned into a make-out so I can make Miss old Benson faint. You were wrong. I miss those Benson lips. I'm only going to admit to that. Second, I am also admitting to giggling cause Ms. Benson fainted. Sorry, it's too good. I look at Freddie and he smiles.

" Um…uh…..we're gonna sit down in the dining room as Uncle Brad wakes up Marrisa. Come on." Some woman says holding baby Stephanie close to her. Little Stephanie is now giggling. I think that be Aunt Kimberly cause she does look like Ms. B but less over-protective. Freddie takes my hand again and we go to the dining room. Everyone takes a seat. Freddie pulls out my seat and I sit down. Freddie sits next to me. I smile. I'm liking this. Really liking this. *Sigh*

No Sam! You don't like him! You don't! But…..*sigh*. I look in front of me and see Ian looking at me with his piercing hazel eyes. I would like to stab my fork into this eyes. My fingers trace over the points on the fork. Freddie takes it away and places it away from me.

" Okay everyone, here is the pea soup." The grandma says. Everyone starts to 'oo' and 'awe'. I questionably look at everyone. They put one bowl at our end in front of me and the other one on the other end. I look over to Freddie and mouth to him,

" Pea soup?". He leans towards me and brings his mouth to my ear.

" It's a family specialty. My grandma puts bacon in it." Freddie whispers.

" Bacon?" I ask lightly.

" Bacon." He adds kissing my cheek.

" Freddie. Little Stephanie is already traumatized enough by the make-out between you and Sam." Kimberly says. " Keep it down to a minimum."

" Okay." Freddie says.

Freddie

…

" Hey, wait a minute." Aunt Jennifer says. We all look at her. We haven't even started eating and something bad is going to happen. This is what happens every year. Last year someone forgot where we put baby Stephanie.

" What is it?" Uncle Dan asks who is sitting next to her.

" Has anyone seen…Millie?" She asks. Oh god. Not her ADHD crazy hyper dog. Anything but Millie.

" You brought the dog Jennifer?" My grandma asks sternly.

" Just because she got kicked out of Obedience School doesn't mean she has a problem mom!" Jennifer complains.

" But still why did you bring the dog!"

" I can't leave her in the house by her self. She'll chew up the carpet!"

" She chews everything!" Aunt Kimberly complains.

" Is everything okay?" Sam asks whispering in my ear.

" Millie is a dog." I say looking at her face.

" I've sort of established that Freddie but, what's wrong?" Sam says. I take a deep breathe.

" The dog has hyper issues and according to my Aunt Jennifer she is somewhere in this house." I say with my voice having an annoyed tone to it as I end my sentence.

" What's wrong with that?" Sam whispers to me.

" There is possibility that…." I say but I spoke too soon. Millie the chocolate lab jumps on to the table from our end and puts her paw in the soup bowl causing it to fall on to the table and spill all over Sam. Sam sits there in shock as Millie runs down the table knocking down everything in her path.

" Get the dog Jennifer!" My grandma screams.

" Stop pestering me mother!" Jennifer yells. Everyone scrambles from there seats to catch Millie. I help Sam up and take her to my bedroom. I close my bedroom door.

" You know as much as it pains me to say this but…..I wish I was home right now with no food." Sam says. I run to the bathroom and hand her a towel. She takes it and starts to clean her self.

" How much longer do you think until the dinner is going to end?" Sam asks.

" Well, by the estimation on how pissed my grandma is and that there is now no food. I am guessing everyone is going to go there separate ways and either go home or go out for dinner in about, ten minutes." I reply.

" I see." Sam says. I take a seat at my desk and fiddle around with my laptop. Sam sits on my bed trying to dry her dress.

" Shit." She says. I turn around.

" What is it?" I ask.

" No, it's just that…I have a pea soup stain on my dress!" Sam complains.

" Look, Sam, I'm really sorry." I say.

" Just give me something to wear Benson and I'm not coming out of this room"

" I wasn't expecting you to." I get up and walk over to my dresser. I pull out a t-shirt but I don't know what she can wear as bottoms.

" Hey Sam. All I have is a shirt that you can wear what are you doing to do for bottoms?" I ask.

" I have biker shorts under my dress. Speaking of dress can you unzip mine?" She replies.I walk over to her and hand her the shirt. I unzip her dress and see her slender back. I slightly touch it.

" Thanks Freddie." Sam says. She heads off into the bathroom. Someone knocks on my bedroom door. I open it and Ian stands there.

" What is it?" I ask.

" Are you sure you and Sam are not faking a relationship?" He asks reassuring everything.

" I am sure Ian." I reply.

" Have you guys have sex yet? Like, is she good in bed?" He asks. I look at him in amazement. Sam was right. He is a pervert.

" No! No! Sam and I…"

" Are just about to get it started." I hear Sam behind me say. She wraps her arms around my neck.

" Wait? What?" I ask looking at her. She slams the door closed.


	6. Mama's Boy

Freddie

…..

" Please tell me you said that to make him jealous." I say closing my eyes.

" Yeah, I just wanted to mess with his mind." Sam says kissing my nose and unwrapping her arms from my neck. I open my eyes and see Sam with her hair up and my shirt on her. It's so amazingly big on her. I realize that I gave her the t-shirt with a computer says 'Love does not compute'. I laugh.

" Why are you laughing?" Sam asks.

" It's what the t-shirt says that I gave you." I reply. She looks down at it and then looks back at my face.

" You are the biggest dork ever Benson." Sam says. I hear my door open and I see my mom standing there.

" Well, everyone has left Freddie just to let you know. Yeah, everyone said the highlight of this thanksgiving was you guys kissing before Ian started crying." My mom says. I hear Sam gasp with the sound of some light chuckles. She looks past me and sees Sam. My mom opens her mouth to scold Sam off but she is more likely thinking her choice of words through. " Do you want me to clean your dress?" My mom says. Sam picks it up from the floor and hands it to her. My mom walks out keeping the door open.

-0-

" I have to say Freddie, this Thanksgiving was defiantly….interesting." Sam says with her legs on my lap. She brings the mug back to her mouth and sips the hot cocoa.

" I know, and I'm really sorry about your dress." I say.

" Stop saying sorry! It was Melanie's." Sam says reassuring me for the hundredth time that evening. The fire in front of us crackles. My mom had let me make a fire in the fire-place just for tonight as she cleans the mess in the dining room. Sam and I sit on the living room couch with hot cocoa.

" But I do have to say, this is nice Freddie. Just the two of us." Sam says smiling. I look at her weirdly. I take another sip of my cocoa.

" And how am I not sure your Melanie?" I ask.

" Easy. Ask a question about the date." Sam replies.

" Okay then," Sam puts her mug on the coffee table and looks at me. " Where did we go for the date and what you and I wear?" Sam rolls her eyes to the ceiling. She starts to grind her teeth and then bites her lip. Man, this is hard for her. Unless Melanie really does exist. Oh god, I kissed Sam twin sister. Hello Heaven.

" Um, we went to the Groovy Smoothie and then to the movies to see the romance comedy Roommate from Hell. I wore a pink skirt and purple shirt with brown boots and you were wearing a plaid shirt with jeans." Sam says smiling.

" We went dancing. You wore a red dress with fresh net stockings and black boots. I wore a blue and gray striped shirt with jeans." I say correcting her.

" So once again, Melanie exist." Sam says. I chuckle and then hear my mom's foot steps come into the room.

" Freddie, Sam, I have to go to Organic Foods to get some special detergent for the carpet. Don't have the cookies in the cookie jar and no sex." My mom says to us and then leaves.

" Your mom always seizes to amaze me. Thinking we're gonna have sex." Sam says giggling.

" She always says that to me when ever she leaves the house. Since she thinks my boy hormones are out of whack, she thinks I have sex on my mind twenty-four seven." I say.

"Interesting…"

" Yeah." We have a moment of silence with the sound of the fire in front of us. I just keep on looking at it. Sam moves her feet away from my lap. I think nothing of it. I then feel Sam's lips press against my cheek. She ends the little peck and goes back to her sitting position. I look at her questionably.

" Why did you, kiss me?" I ask hesitating on my words.

" Just take it as a thank you Freddie. For inviting me to your house, when I was alone." Sam says smiling. She kisses my cheek again. " That's for saving me from the window-washer's platform." She kisses my other cheek. " That's for persuading me to wear that candy dress for that messed up wedding." She hovers over me and looks into my eyes. She knuckles on the side of my hair. " And this is because your lips are so addicting." She leans down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back very slowly. I want to take it all in. I put my hands on her hips while she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull out her pony tail and we start making-out. Sam was moaning in pleasure.

" I think, we should stop, cause my mom," I say between making-out. Sam stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. She kisses me on the nose.

" That's for being a mama's boy." She says smiling.

Best Thanksgiving Ever!


End file.
